With Arm's Wide Open
by xSpottedBunnyx
Summary: New boy Len meets Miku when being late to school. What will happen?  LEN'S POV  Rated "M" For cursing and sexual scenes
1. Chapter One : Miku

I looked over to the buzzing clock "Ahhh! It's already 6:30! I'm gonna be laaaaaatttteeeeee!"

I got out of bed and rushed to get ready, Putting my hair into a small ponytail.

"Argh! Stupid tie! Whatever I just won't tie it!" The tie, not even ties was just laying on my shoulders, it looked a lot cooler that way anyway.

Looking at my watch I rushed out of the house, Not eating my breakfast, My toothbrush hanging out of my mouth, thank god the school isn't that far away!

I was running, not even noticing the girl walking alone, not to far ahead of me... _**SLAM**_!

I ran right into her, She fell down onto the grass, and I fell ontop of her.

"You should really watch where you're going newbie." She said, Rubbing the back of her head.

"Newbie? How did you know I was new?"

"I've never seen you before, That's how. Now, If you'll get off of me, I would be able to introduce myself in a more formal way."

I blushed "R-Right, Sorry!" I got off of the girl offering her my hand to help her up, she took it.

"Look at you! You're a mess, You can't even tie a tie right. I'll fix it for you."

I diddn't even git a chance to decline because she had already began to tie my tie making it look perfect. "Thank you, Uh...I'm sorry I still don't know your name."

"Hatsune...Hatsune Miku, But just call me Miku."

"Miku, That's a nice name. My name's Len, by the way. Kagamine Len to be exact." I smiled at Miku, and she smiled back, She had a pretty smile.

"Well, We best get going, lemmie see your schedule." She opened her hand and began walking. I placed the schedule in her hand, She was examining it while walking, I walked behind her, She then stopped causing me to bump into her.

"We've got every class together!" She exclaimed, Handing me my schedule back to me.

"Every class..." I smiled and then laughed a bit, noticing Miku's shirt was grass stained.

"What's so funny?" Miku asked, I could tell that she would be glaring at me if she were staring at me by her tone of vioce.

"Your shirt, It's grass stained."

"No thanks to you."

"Yeah...Haha, Sorry."

She sighed "No worried, Then they'll actually have a reason to pick on me today."

"People pick on you?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yup, People always pick on me at school, for dumb reasons like my hair or my eyes it doesn't bother me anymore though."

"School...MIku we're gonna be late!"

She shrugged "I'm always late, Teachers don't care anymore, You best get going though seeing it's your first day. You don't want to have a reputation like that right off the bat."

"I don't mind, I had a rep like that at my old school."

She smiled "Then walk with me, Everyday."

We then appeared at the school gate, walking into our classroom just before the 7:00 bell. I introduced myself and sat down next to Miku, not just because it was the only seat left but also becasue I wanted to, she was my friend.

"Hey grass stains." A boy with blue hair sitting behind Miku said.

"Ugh, What do you want Kaito?"

"Just to point out that you have grass stains on your shirt, and it doesn't look attractive."

"The hell do I care if you think I'm attractive." Miku glared at the bord and crossed her arms.

"This must be one of the people that bully her.." I said to myself.

"Hm, I bet I know why you don't." The boy behind Miku said.

"And why's that? Asshole..."

Kaito motined for Miku to bring her ear closer, and she did, I'm guessing what Kaito told her was shocking because her mouth dropped.

"What the! No I'm not! Who told you that!" Miku yelled out.

"Gumi did." Kaito told her.

"Well that's a lie because I like guys. And Gumi...Why would she even say anything like that! I haven't done shit to her!" Miku crossed her arms. I could tell what Kaito had told Miku by her reaction.

"I don't know...But hey, Not my problem." Kaito said.

I was basically just watching this conversation go on, Not even adding an input or anything till the end, I saw Miku looking like she was about to cry. "Miku?" I said.

Miku looked at me, slid out of her chair, She'd already started to tear up, she ran out of the classroom. "Miku!" I got up and ran after her.

"Miku! Miku!" I said panting, trying to catch my breath.

Miku noticed me and looked back for a minute and mouthed something that seemed like "I'm sorry." and she ran off. I kept following her and herd her yelling at some girl, I'm guessing it was Gumi cuz Miku sounded pretty mad.

"Gumi! Why on earth would you start a rumor like that!"

Gumi smirked "I said no such thing."

"Lie! Kaito said you did! And I even herd people whispering about it when I got here!"

Gumi diddn't reply, Miku crossed her arms and was tapping her foot impatiently. "...Fine, I did it."

"Why!" Miku angerily asked.

"To make you miserable." Gumi replyed, walking away.

Miku glared in the direction that Gumi walked off in and stormed off, I followed after her, She opened a door labeled 'Rooftop Garden' I was still following her, Stopping the door to it with my foor just before it closed.

I hid around a corner and saw Miku lay down on the ground, and she bagan to cry, I then left my corner slowly, and put my arm around Miku's shoulders. "Huh?" She looked up and saw me, Leaning over her, Smiling like a big idiot. "Len? What are you doing up here?"

"Comforting you."

She looked away from me. "Why?"

"Because I care." She looked back at me, Tears in her eyes and she hugged me. She diddn't have to explain with words for me to know that she was thankful, I hugged her back. I'll admit the moment was pretty cute.

She then realeased her grip from me and smiled "Thanks Len."

I smiled back at her.

"What are you two doing up here!" A _**VERY **_angry teacher said to us. "You two should be in class! Detenction for the both of you!"

Miku shrugged "Whatever." Miku must've had detention before for being up here.

"And you Mr. Kagamine, On your first day too. Shame."

I just blinked at the teacher "I've had a lot of detentions at my old school. So this isn't anything new. I'm ued to getting detention."

"Damn, This boy must have had it just as bad as I have it here at his old school." Miku thought to herself.

"Now get to class!"

"Yes ma'am!" Miku and I said together, Both of us bursting out in laughter after doing so, We put our arms around eachother's shoulders and walked off laughing.

"Len, I can tell right now that we're gonna be great friends." Miku said smiling.

I blushed a bit "I can beleive that."

Miku then ruffled my hair. "You better beleive it!"

"Haha, Yes ma'am!" We both walked into the classroom.

"Miss. Hatsune, Mr. Kagamine mind telling us why you left class in the middle of a lesson?" The teacher asked.

"Naaaaaaah, We got everything straightened out, Nothin to worry bout." Miku said sitting down on her desk, the teacher had facepalmed himself, Miku must sit on desk's a lot too.

"Miss. Hatsune, Will you please sit correctly in your chair?"

"Of corse sir." Miku fell backwards and landed into her seat.

'Why you gotta be so damn adoriable Miku." I said to myself.

The lunch bell then began to ring. "Miss. Hatsune, Mr. Kagamine. Stay after class please."

"Aw damn, It better not be a lecture." I whispered to Miku.

"Chill, Mr. Mikuo's cool" Miku said.

"Miku, Calling a teacher cool, this teacher must have done something special to make her say that he's cool but what?" I asked myself.

"Damn it Miku! I told you to stop provoking Ms. Luka, You know that she loves her rooftop garden, I'm sorry but I won't be able to get you guy out of detention this time!"

"Wait, wait hold up, A teacher helping a student get out of detention, Isn't that agains't the rules or something?"

"Oh of corse it is, But I get my benifits from my big brother." Miku said smiling her arm resting on Mr. Mikuo's shoulder.

"Big brother? Wait, Your older brother is a teacher?" Well, I can't say I shouldn't have seen it they do look a lot alike.

"Yep." Miku and Mikuo said smiling holding up the peace sign.

"Oh, Len you can call me Mikuo outside of class."

"Ooooookay...Mikuo." God, I mean even their NAMES sound alike I really am an idiot I swear.

"So did you make a benito? I always love when you do brother."

Mikuo nodded "But their is only enough for two people.:

"You can have part of my share if you want to stay and eat with us Len."

I smiled at them "I would love to."

We sat down and ate, I will admit Mikuo's benito's did taste pretty great. After lunch the rest of the day was pretty much just a blur, I almost forgot that I had detention with Miku untill the last bell rang and she had to remind me.

"So...Where's the detention room?"

"Just follow me." She grabbed my arm and led me to the detention room. "Here it is." Miku said opening the door.

I looked around the room, It looks like a normal classroom with the excption of the windows being closed off by bars.

"Now you two delinquents, Sit down and we will begin detention." The teacher said.

"Delinquents?" I asked Miku while sitting down in my chair.

"Yeah, Md. Luka's always pissy when she's serves as the detention teacher." Miku said leaning back in her chair.

"Chair down, Hatsune." MIku rolled her eyes plopping her chair legs back to the ground.

"So, How long are we going to be here?" I whispered to MIku.

"About an hour. Wake me up when It's over." Miku laid her head down on her desk and almost fell asleep immediately.

"Damn, What am I supposed to do for an hour with Miku sleeping?" I'm guessing I fell asleep because both myself and Miku had woken up to the sound of a blowhorn in our ears, Damn this teacher is a bitch..

"Now go, I hope not to see you two back here tomarrow." The teacher said.

"We weren't planning on coming back here tomarrow anyways." Miku said smirking, She then grabbed my hand and pushed the door open.

"Miku, You okay?" I asked her. "You seem kinda mad."

Miku looked at the ground "I'm fine..."

I put my hands on Miku's shoulders "My god Miku why are you so tense?" Miku only shrugged. "Come back to my house, I'll give you a massage."

Miku blushed "O-Okay, I'll have to ask Mikuo first though." She took out her phone and began to text Mikuo.

"Okay" I smiled at her."

"He said it was fine." Miku smiled.

I grabbed her hand. "I'll lead the way." I then whisked her off to my house.

"Good god, You run fast Len. I can barely keep up!"

"Oh, Sorry Miku." I began to walk a bit slower so I wouldn't tire Miku out.

"Here we are." We approached my fairly large house, I opened the door letting her in first.

"I'll show you my room." I said smiling.

"Okay." Miku said smiling.

I grabbed her hand once again leading her to my bedroom door...


	2. Chapter Two : Massage

We reached my bedroom door I opened it letting her in first. "Here we are." I said "Lay on the bed."

Miku blushed "Wh-What?"

"For the massage." I said smiling.

"Oh..Oh yeah!" She laid down on her stomach. I sat down on the other side of the bed and began to massage her shoulders.

"Miku...Don't think of me as a perv or anything...But it would be easier to give you a massage if you took your sweater off."

Miku blushed again "I'm not wearing a tank top under this though."

I also started blushing "Um...I could give you one to wear."

"O-Okay." Miku was still blushing.

I went over to my dresser and pulled out a tank top.

"Here." I said handing it to her.

"Thanks." She said taking the tank top. I turned around, giving her privacy to change, I could here the ruffling of her sweater coming off and hitting the ground. "It's okay now." Miku said.

I turned around and saw Miku, she sure did look cute wearing my tank top.

"Mmmm" Miku said "Your tank top smells like axe."

"Haha, you like the smell of axe?" Miku nodded, laying back down onto the bed. Oh right, I was going to give her a massage. I sat down next to Miku and began rubbing her shoulders. She was giggling a bit as I was doing so.

"This..This feels nice." Miku said.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." I smiled moving my hands more down her back realizing that this was where her bra was. "I'm gonna have to undo this, that okay?" I asked "I don't want to do anything to you that you wouldn't want me to."

"It's fine." Miku said. I slowly undid the clasps and began rubbing my palms against her back, her skin was soft. I then herd something drop onto the floor, I looked down and saw that it was Miku's bra, it was yellow with black polkadots. Maybe Miku will forget it and I can keep it, heh...I smiled to myself. "Why'd you take that off?" I said aloud

"No need to keep it on while getting massaged." Miku smiled

"Point taken." I said. I continued massaging Miku's back, this continued for about a half hour until I finally finished. "There done, How do you feel?"

"Great!" Miku said, She hugged me, I could feel her breasts against my chest. "Thanks Len!" She smiled.

"Anytime." I said. I can hear my heart beating faster, is it just because Miku's hugging me? Or is it because she isn't wearing a bra while hugging me. "I kinda wanna kiss her..." I said, not realizing I said it out loud.

"Kiss who?" Miku asked.

"Well...Uh...You." I said turning red.

Miku blushed "R-Really?" Miku blushed too.

"Yeah.." I turned a darker shade of red.

"You can if you want to." Miku smiled

"You want me to kiss you?" Miku nodded smiling.

Then before I realized Miku was on top of me and out lips were pressed together, my god did her lips feel good, Soft. Then as if my hands were acting involuntary I pulled Miku's skirt down to her ankles. Miku blushed. Her and I had gotten so into it that I didn't even hear my sister Rin call my name from downstairs. I herd Rin's footsteps coming up the stairs towards my door.

"Len? May I come in." Rin turned the knob opening it. Shit why did I not lock my bedroom door before letting Miku in here.

"Oh my god!" I herd a shocked Rin say.

Miku stopped kissing me and looked at my sisters horrorstruck face.

"What?" was all I could say.

"Len! It's only your first day and you're already gettin it with a girl!"

"Okay, one why do you care. Two my love life is none of your buisness. Three we weren't 'gettin it' as you said, we were kissing there's a difference."

"Then why is her skirt almost off of her ankles, she's wearing your shirt, and her bra lying on the ground?" Asked Rin pointing at Miku.

"You see." Miku said, no longer on top of me and was now sitting next to me. "It started out as your brother giving me a massage, so he wanted me to change out of my school sweater, then since it would be more comfortable for the massage I took off my bra. And as for the skirt deal..."

I cut her off "I just wanted to see Miku's panties." I seductively smiled while saying that.

"Pervert." Rin glared at me.

"Coming from the girl that sings songs about being able to take of her panties. I bet you do naughty things while you do that too."

Rin's whole face turned red. "H-How did you know about that?"

"I can hear you, idiot. Now can you leave? I'm done with this conversation."

"Fine...But if I hear thumps coming from up here I won't hesitate to call mom and dad and tell them what you were doing, and then they'd call Miku's parents." Rin said, She sure was acting like a smart ass.

"Older brother actually, My parents died in a car crash six years ago..." Miku said.

"Oh, Is he protective of you?" Rin asked.

"I'm not required to answer that." Miku said.

Damn could that woman be a bitch when she wanted to, But when it's Miku it's pretty hot. I said to myself.

Miku glared at Rin. "I think I'll be going now, Sorry to...eh interrupt..." Rin closed the door.

"Thank god!" We said together, Miku laid down on the bed and I smiled seductively pinning her onto the bed, She blushed.

"We're not gonna have sex, I'm not going to get inside you just yet Miku."

"Yet? Assuming we ever do have sex." She said.

"If you don't want to...Then I'll rape you." No, I'm not seriously going to rape Miku...I'm just saying it to see what her reaction.

"Well..." She pulled my body closer to hers and whispered into my ear... "It isn't rape if you like it and/or you want it to happen, Now is it?"

I turned a bright red, I wasn't expecting her to say something...Like that. "True, True. But imagine how Mikuo will react if he herd of it."

"He'd be pretty pissed...Oh my god! Mikuo! I told him I'd be back by five!"

I looked at my watch 4:50 "You got ten minutes."

"Ten minutes! Dammit!" She was rushing to grab her clothes. "Gotta change gotta change!" She didn't even realize that she'd taken off my tank top right in front of me nor did she realize that she wasn't wearing a bra. But daaaaammmmnnnn did her chest look nice. Miku realized once her bra was on that she'd taken my shirt off in front of me. "Oh my god!" She blushed a bright red once she realized.

"It's okay." I said smiling, standing up to hug her. Miku was still blushing she hugged me back, I then kissed her on the lips, my hands on her shoulders, her hands on mine. I really, really, really. Didn't want to let go of her, but she was probably already late, I didn't want her to get into any more trouble then she'd already get in. Miku put her sweater on and walked out of my room, she then stuck her out by my doorway

"The least you could do is walk me home."

"Right, right." I said getting out of my bed taking her hand. "So where's your house?"

Miku pointed "That way, just a few houses down."

We walked down the street and were at her house.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then Miku?" She nodded and started walking up the driveway.

"Wait." Miku said.

"Huh?" I said.

She walked back over to me and kissed my cheek. "Chu! Thanks for the wonderful time, and I'm not going to tell Mikuo about our little scene" She waved at me and walked into the house. I waved at her and walked back to my house.

"Damn do I love her." I smiled to myself opening the door and I saw both my parents looking at me, they seemed mad.

"Yes mother, father?" I said.

"Care to explain?" My dad said.

"Um...Explain what." I said, trying to act as if I did nothing wrong

"I think you know what." My mother said.

Oh dammit I'm so screwed...

* * *

><p>Less than 24 hour update! :D<p>

But chapter three won't update so soon...I havent eve started writing it 030

And I left yall with a cliff hanger too :D { I luff leaving storys with cliff hangers XD }

And just let me say : I am suprised, I checked my e-mail this morning and had gotten 3 messages having to do with this story 2 favs & 1 comment

I feel loved ^^


	3. Chapter Three : Idiots

"I don't know what you're talking about." Len said.

"Don't play dumb Len! Your sister told us everything." I shot a death glare at Rin, damn her.

I sighed "Fine...But what exactly did I do wrong? Miku's my love."

"Len, You're Grounded." My parents said. "No video games, cell phone for one month...and we're telling Miku's guardian what you two did."

Oh no...not that, anything but that last one, Mikuo would murder me if he found out. "Where does Miku live?" My mother asked.

"I'll show you..." I said.

"Good, We'll leave soon." My parents left to go get their coats.

"What the hell Rin!" I said annoyed.

Rin smiled "I'm sorry brother, But I love you." "Well I know that you're my sister, That doesn't mean you had to tell on Miku and I!"

"No I love you in a more that sisterly way." My eyes widened, I slapped her, hard. "Well I don't love you in that kind of way, and I never will. Ever!"

I herd my parents call for me and I left her with tears in her eyes, holding her cheek with her hand. I didn't care though, She deserved it. "Which house is Miku's?" My mom asked.

I pointed to the single floored white house with blue shingles, My mom knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Miku said from inside the house.

"Len Kagamines parents, is your guardian home?" Miku opened the door.

"Mikuo's gone for the evening and a few days, for some teacher thing that's going on..." Miku said.

Thank god Mikuo's not here, my parents are forgetful and will forget about this, Unless Rin is gonna be a bitch and remind them.

Miku then mouthed to me "What the hell is going on!"

I mouthed back "Rin" She knew what I meant.

My parents looked shocked "So you're here all by yourself?" Miku nodded.

"Oh that's horrible!" My mom hugged Miku. "You're welcome to stay with us until Mikuo gets back." My mom said.

This shocked me, My parents knew Miku and I were in a relationship, yet they're going to let Miku stay with us, they must really be idiots... I thought to myself.

"Really?" Miku said, she was probably thinking the same that I was about. "I'd love to!" Miku smiled.

"Len, Be a gentlemen and help Miku pack." My dad said. My parents really are idiots... I said to myself walking up to Miku's room.

"Len don't take offense to this but your parents are idiots..." Miku said.

"I don't, Because they really are, So how long is Mikuo going to be gone?"

"All of next week, thankfully we don't have school all of that week." Miku smiled taking out her suitcase and putting some clothes in it.

"Wait we don't?" I asked.

"Nope." Miku smiled.

"Thank god! That means no Rin for he whole week!"

"Rin doesn't go to the same school as us?" Miku looked confused.

"No, She goes to an all girls academy. Cuz she's smart like that." I said.

Miku looked relived. "Thank god!" Miku said.

"Hey Len can you carry this?" She handed me her suitcase.

"Sure thing." we walked out of Miku's house and back to mine.

"So where will Miku sleep?" I asked my parents.

"Well Len you're the only one with an air mattress and a bed." My parents said.

"Oh right!" I said, My parents really are idiots, really forgetful idiots I said to myself.

"Miku is sleeping in my room okay?" I asked Miku, she nodded.

When we arrived at my house and opened the door Rin saw Miku and her jaw dropped. "What's she doing here?" Rin asked.

"Miku's guardian is out of town for a few days so she's staying with us until further notice." My mom said.

Rin looked pissed, Miku and I smiled. "Well, Goodnight." Both myself and Miku said, I carried Miku's stuff to my room, and once we got into my room I made sure to lock the door, You can't make the same mistake twice I said to myself.

"Len, I repeat you're parents are idiots!" I laughed

"Yeah they are. And you have the air mattress Unless of corse you want to sleep with me, My bed is big enough for the both of us, Ya know." I smiled seductivly with that.

"You should already know the answer to that." Miku said.

"So yes you'll be sleeping with me?" I asked hopefully

"Yes I will, Turn around."

"Why?" I asked

"I'm getting changed, it's getting kinda late and I really am tired."

"I've already seen your breasts Miku, Why have me turn around."

Miku blushed "I..I guess you have a point.." Miku said taking her shirt off.

"I sure do." I said taking my shirt off, tossing it to the ground.

Miku blushed again, as she was taking her bra off, I don't get why she's so nervous about taking off her bra, Maybe she's unconfident of her body. I thought.

Miku's bra was off "Beautiful." I told her.

Miku blushed a crimson red color covering up her chest. "Wh-What?" She said shyly.

"You're beautiful Miku."

"Y-You really think so? Mikuo never tells me that I am..."

"Well he should because you are." I smiled, hugging her half bare body she hugged me back then put her pajama shirt on. "Len...I'm really not...That pretty." Miku looked at the ground.

"Don't say that kind of stuff you are that pretty, In fact you're like an angel sent from heaven." I said.

Miku blushed again when I said that. "Hey, Arn't you hot wearing that skirt?" I said with a seductive smile.

"Um...Well...-" Miku started to say, I pulled her skirt down to her ankles before she could finish.

Miku blushed again "Len, How many times are you gonna do that?"

I grabbed Miku by her waist my arm supporting her back I dipped her and put my face close to hers. "L-Len." I put my finger over her mouth Miku blushed. I removed my finger and placed my lips gently on hers she took this by surprise and opened her mouth I snuck my tongue inside and let it venture around the inside of her mouth, we fell back onto the air mattress, I was on top of her and my leg was between hers we were still kissing, I stuck my hand into Miku's shirt grabbing one of her breasts and squeezing it lightly, Miku blushed, and then I blushed, I broke the kiss and took my hand out of Miku's shirt, But only to lift up her shirt to the point that I could see her breasts, I kissed both of them, licking them and nibbling on them a bit. I then let go of her shirt and looked at Miku and smiled.

"W-What was that for Len?" Miku asked blushing

"Because I wanted to prove to you that I think that you are a beautiful girl and I wanted to embrace that beauty for what it really is." I smiled.

Miku blushed again "Thank you Len, But don't you think telling me would have been easier?" she smiled at me.

"But just flat out telling you seemed...Kinda boring, Heh." I smiled.

"Oh, I see now." Miku flashed a slightly seductive smile and then yawned.

"You're tired?" I asked "Sleep in my bed, with me." I turned off the light sat down in the bed and patted the other side of the bed with my hand. "I'm sure it'll be more comfortable than sleeping of the air mattress."

Miku nodded sliding in the bed next to me hugging my waist using my chest as her pillow she drifted off to sleep in no time, She looked like an angel when she slept. I don't remember much aside from that since I fell asleep not to much later than Miku did...

* * *

><p>o3o I feel like this chapter was too short...I couldn't think of anything else to put in it than what I have in it now...<p>

Anywhooooo~

I updated so fast becasue I had an early release at school today, And I was left with a lot of free time, So I decided to begin writing my third chapter, And I got it done in a little less than 2hours {Maybe liek an hour and a half, idk for sure}

So...I made this chapter more graphic o3o and perverted... XD

BTW Crystalyna I'm sorry for making you loose your innocent thoughts with my last chappy XD


	4. Chapter 4 : Something You Can't Have

**A/N : **This chapter will probably be **_the_** saddest/most emotional chapter in the story.

* * *

><p>I woke up at about 10:30 in the morning I realized that Miku's body was lying on top of mine, one of her hands gripping my t-shirt, her thumb from her other hand was in her mouth she looked really cute like that, I put one of my hands around Miku's back and with my other hand I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed a box of pockys, Taking one out of the box sticking it in my mouth, then suddenly Miku bit the other side of the pocky.<p>

"Oh, Good morning Miku." I said smiling. "I didn't even know you were awake."

Miku nodded "I know, I was trying to surprise you. Were you surprised?" Miku asked smiling.

I nodded "Yes, I was quite surprised."

Miku put her arms around me. "Huh? Are you okay Miku?" I slightly tilted my head to the left.

"I'm fine, I just like hugging you, you're warm." She smiled, It was then silent for a few minutes.

"Hey Len..." Miku Said "Have you ever wanted something that you couldn't have?" She looked at me.

I looked back at her, slightly confused "No I haven't...Why do you ask?"

"Because I want something I can never have..." Miku said.

"Well what do you want?" I asked.

Miku shook her head. "N-Nothing, Nevermind."

"I won't take no for an answer, Miku." I said with a slight smile on my face.

"Really, it's nothing." Miku looked down at the ground.

"You're, Lying I can tell you are."

Miku sighed "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes! If I didn't I wouldn't be asking!"

"Fine...I'll tell you...Later. Get me some food first!"

I tilted my head "Wha? Oh fine...What do you want to eat?"

"Food." Miku said and she smiled.

"What kind of food?" I asked.

"Good food." Miku smiled again.

I could see she was teasing me, well two can play at that game. "What kind of good food?" I asked with a smile.

"The kind that doesn't suck." Miku said.

"Well...in that case..." I began to pull my sweatpants down and moved Miku's hand into my boxers so it was touching my manhood. "What about me?" I said with a seductive smile on my face.

Miku blushed as red as an apple, pulling her hand out from my boxers. "N-N-No, I meant food as in...Literal food, like the kind you...buy and stuff." Miku was still blushing.

I burst out in laughter. "Yeah I knew what you meant. I just did that to see what your reaction would be."

Miku was still blushing. "W-Well now you know what it would be."

Miku then smiled seductively, I think she caught on to my game. "Now that I think about it. Maybe I do want you...And then you could have me for dessert!" I blushed even redder then she did, She totally caught on to my game.

"Just kidding!" Miku smiled.

"So really what do you want to eat?" I asked

Miku thought about it. "Not hungry anymore." She shrugged.

"So then you'll tell me what you want that you can't have?"

"Nope." Miku stood up. "I'll tell you tonight though!" Miku grabbed a change of clothes and left for the bathroom to change.

"She'll tell me...tonight? Why couldn't she just tell me now? Unless..." My eyes widened. "I think I know what she wants now..."

Miku came back in the room dressed in black shorts with a light blue tank top. "Baby..." I said.

"What?" Miku asked confused.

"That's what you want...isn't it?"

Miku's eyes widened "How...Did you know?"

"I didn't know what it was until you say 'i'll tell you tonight' if you want one then what's stopping you from being able to have one?" I asked.

Miku teared up "My body...Won't allow me to reproduce."

I put my arm around Miku. "What do you mean your body won't allow you to reproduce?" I asked.

She sniffled "I have...a disorder that won't let me have children."

"Well...That suck's, Because I'm sure you'd be a great mother. But how do you know you can't reproduce?"

"The doctor told me...My body couldn't because of Pelvic Inflamatory Disease..."

I hugged Miku. "Wait, Does that mean you had sex and got it?" I asked.

"No...I was like born with it.."

"So, In that case...Hypothetically saying if we were to have sex you wouldn't be able to get pregnant?"

Miku shook her head "Nope, Or the chances would be extreamly slim."

I bit my lip, hiding a seductive smile. "There could be benefits to that though. I mean think about it."

Miku thought about it for a few minutes. "I guess there are a...few benefits."

"See, it isn't all bad." I said trying to cheer her up.

Miku shrugged "I guess...But still, I'll never be able have a baby that's actually a part of me."

I could tell that Miku really wanted to be able to have a baby and that her being unable to do that made her sad, but I didn't know what to say to help her...I just..Couldn't find the right words to say, and I hated myself for that.

"Maybe one day...Something will happen...And you'll be able to.."

She looked at me doubtfully "Len that'll never happen..."

I put my arm around her shoulder. "But you can still hope for it to happen."

She shrugged and got up heading for the door.

"Hey." I stood up, putting my hand on her shoulder "Where are your going?" I asked.

She shrugged my hand off. "To my house, I need a leek..."

And that was when I realize how much her unavailability to give birth truly pained her...

"Miku..."

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger, Once again.<p>

What do you think will happen next?

Oh, And I'm starting a review count, Ya know how many reviews I want to get before I update.

My rewiew count is : 10 ( 5 More )


	5. Chapter 5 : The Bet

**A/N : **This chapter has sex. And its perverted. But this is also a chapter that you MUST read, Or you'll end up confused.

* * *

><p>I stood in my room there for a minute or so, as if I were unable to move, Rin then entered my room. "What'd you do to make her that sad?"<p>

"None of your business." I said turning away from her.

"Aw come on now Len Len don't be mean. Tell older sister what happened, Don't make me force it out of you."

I looked up at her glaring "If you even try to I swear to god...And nothing that you need to worry about happened." I pushed Rin out of the doorway and began to head towards Miku's house.

I stopped midway seeing the blue headed girl sitting on a swing, I slowly began to walk behind her. "Boo." I whispered into her ear.

"What the! Oh Len, You scared me.." She said staring at the ground

"Sorry." I said putting my arm behind my head.

Miku only shrugged.

"Did I...Make you sad earlier today? Because if I did...I'm sorry." I said.

She shrugged again. "It's okay."

"No it isn't." I thought of something and grabbed Miku's hand, Leading her into he woods.

"Len...Where are we going?" Miku asked both shocked and surprised.

"To my secret hideout!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" Miku asked confused.

"Because the public can't see us there." I said seductively smiling to myself.

"Len...What are you planning to do that can't be done out in public?" Miku asked. The tone in her voice made her sound like she was scarred.

"Oh you'll see." I said, Smiling another seductive smile to myself as Miku and I appeared in a small meadow that seemed like it was enveloped in a golden tint.

"Len...This place is beautiful..." Miku said in awe.

"I know it is, And nobody else knows about it, So it'll be like our own little private place." I smiled

"How romantic...And why did you take me here again?" Miku asked.

"Oh...Well that's easy." I grabbed Miku's shoulders and gently pinned her down onto the grass. "I have something I want to bet on."

Miku blushed. "Y-Yes, What is it?"

I smiled again "Let's see if we can get you pregnant."

"Wh-Wh-What? That...Would most likely never happen."

I smiled at her again "That's why we should make a bet on weather it will or not."

"What's with this all of a sudden?" Miku asked.

"I just wanted to try, Because I know you think it won't happen, And i think it might...maybe. That's why...I want to see you be the mother of a child that's actually a part of you...And I want to be it's father...Because..Because...I love you Miku."

Miku blushed "L-Len, I love you to! But no matter how much I love you I still won't be able to have a child."

"Would you like to bet on that m'dear?" I asked.

"You're on!" Miku said.

"Alright...If I win...And you end up pregnant...You have to marry me"

Miku smiled a seductively evil smile. "And if I end up not pregnant which will most likely happen then you'll be my sex slave for the next month!" Miku said.

She must be really sure of herself to say something like that, I wouldn't mind either though. "You're on." I said.

"Good." Miku said smiling.

"Let's seal the deal with a kiss." I said. I then put my lips to hers and slipped my hand into her bra, gently squeezing her breast, And I moved my other hand up Miku's skirt, into her panties and began to finger her, Making her moan in pleasure. She then cut off the kiss.

"Let's stop..." She said.

"Wha? Why it was just getting good!" I exclaimed.

"Let's...Save it for tonight, on the bed." She said seductively.

I blushed "A-Alright, But let's do it at your house...My parents might wonder why there's thumping going on if we do it at mine."

Miku smiled "Alright, Fine by me...Slavey." She winked.

"Alright then...Wifey." I winked back at her, Leading her back to her house, But little did we know that Rin was hiding in the bushes able to see everything...

-At about 10 in the evening-

"Bye mom, dad I'm going to my friends." I said wearing a backpack with necessities...including a condom, that was in my pocket, and I wasn't planning on having it be used.

"What friend?" My father asked.

"'Kaitos, I'm going to be spending the night." I said.

"Let's just call him and ask then." My mom said.

"Fine by me." I said.

Rin then whispered to me. "I followed you guys to the secret place, and I saw everything you and Miku did and told mom and dad, that's why their not just letting you go." Rin said, smirking evily.

"Bitch." I said. Luckily I had a plan, I already called Kaito and asked him to play along.

My mom hung up the phone "Fine, go." My mom said.

"Great! Thanks." I said standing up and mouthing to Rin. "Ha." and walked out the door and to Miku's house.

I knocked on the door opening it and saw Miku standing there wearing a bathrobe. "Doesn't someone look sexy." I said glancing up and down at Miku.  
>"Damn truth!" She said and then whispered to me. "I'm wearing practically nothing else under it." She smiled seductively.<p>

I blushed and came inside the house, She led me up to her room. "So...Do you want to...Get right to it?" I asked.

Miku nodded "Yes."

"Alright." I said and began to undo my shirt tossing it my shoes socks and pants falling not long after I reached for my boxers but...

"I'll get those for you." Miku gently pinned me down so that she was on top of me I could see her boobs, and that itself was a turn on. She reached her hands down to my underwear and began to take them off of my body, I reached for the knot that was keeping Miku's bathrobe on undid it, the bathrobe skipped off her and I saw her body in it's full glory, I was so dazed I didn't even realize that Miku had gotten my boxers off. I pulled the covers over us.

"No condom?" Miku asked.

"Nope." I said smiling seductively and pulling myself over Miku, lowering my body so that I was in front of her womanhood, I reached for her underpants, and felt them.

"Miku...You're already wet..." I said.

"I did some..Stuff before you came over..." Miku said unsure of herself.

"Didn't know you did that kind of stuff...Naughty girl." I smiled seductivly saying that.

"I know...I know, But after this and we find out I'm not pregnant I'll have you to help me with that instead, For the next month." Miku said.

"Unless you turn out to be pregnant." I said.

"That's most likely not going to happen, Now get on with it!" She said sternly.

"Okay, Okay. Where do I start?" I asked.

"I dunno..." Miku said.

"I'll guess then..." I leaned in towards Miku's womanhood and stuck my tongue in it, Licking the sweet pleasure juices that she was making, Miku was moaning with pleasure, as I was doing so, making slurping noises with my mouth, She kept releasing those juices into my mouth and I continued to drink up her bittersweet juices like it was soda. I lifted my mouth away from her womanhood and moved my body more upward to her chest and began to suck on one of her nipples, making her in pleasure again. After that I kissed her on her lips, And turned her so that she was on top of me she then began to ride me, her womanhood rubbing against my body, it felt really nice, she then lowered her body to my manhood, and she began to lick it, the feeling of her warm tongue against my manhood was enough to make me moan and orgasm, Miku noticing this put my manhood in her mouth as I was releasing my pleasure juices, after she swallowed most of my juices she kissed me sending some of my juices into my mouth, it tasted bittersweet just like hers tasted. I then flipped my body back on top of hers and lowered my manhood to her womanhood sticking it in and out.

"Len, Go faster." Miku said panting. So I went faster making her moan in pleasure again, I continued to do that until I could tell that the sperm inside me was about to travel into her body and when it did I practically collapsed on top of her, I took my manhood out of her womanhood and laid down next to her.

We were both panting I grabbed her hand and whispered to her "I love you Miku." before passing out.

* * *

><p>So...How'd you guys like that? Also, Next chappy...Also gonna be crutail to read!<p>

Review count : 15

Oh and I only upadate on Tuesdays and Fridays. That gives me four days to work on chapters. Which is more than enough time for me. But I usually forget to revise it till the last day... XD


	6. Chapter 6 : The Result

HEY GUY'S GUESS WHO DECIDED TO UPADTE? :D

Well, I decided to kill the review count thingy ( After only one chappy too -.- Fail XD )

But I updated because some people really wanted the next chappy...So I uploaded it XD

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since mine and Miku's night.<p>

Not much happened since it either, Other than Mikuo coming home and Miku told me that she hasn't been feeling good for the past week, been throwing up and stuff, So I decided that I was gonna skip school and take her to the doctor, It's time to find out the results of our miraculous little night.

"Hatsune?" The nurse said.

"That's me.." Miku said nervously. I took her hand and we went into the doctors office.

"So if I'm correct you have a disorder that makes it highly unlikely for you to have children correct?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, That's correct." Miku said.

The doctor handed Miku a pregnancy test and she took it walking into the bathroom nervously, I began to walk after her but the doctor grabbed my arm and told me to stay. "I want to be with her..." I said.

"It will only take a minute...What are you expecting to happen with these results?" The doctor asked.

"Well, I'm hoping it comes out positive...That way I'll get to marry Miku."

"You guys were going to get married if it came out positive?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah..We are." I said.

"Well, I wish you two luck...And even if her test does come positive...it will more than likely be her only child."

"Better one than none...Miku really wants to be a mother to a child that she made."

"I see." The doctor said.

The bathroom door slowly began to open Miku walked out "Let's go." She said.

I have a feeling about what the outcome of this was. "What was the result?" I asked.

"...You win." She said.

"I...Win?" I asked confusingly.

"The bet...You win the bet."

"The bet? Oh that bet...Wait I won so that means you're...?"

"Pregnant? Yes." Miku said.

"That's wonderful Miku! You're finally gonna be a mother!" I exclaimed.

"And a bride." She added.

Oh right, She was gonna marry me if the result came out positive.

The next couple of days we acted like nothing happened, and I could tell Miku wouldn't be able to handle not telling Mikuo much longer. So the next day when we were in class Miku did just about the last thing I ever thought that she'd ever do. She stood up, right in the middle of class and practically yelled out

"I'm pregnant with Len Kagamine's baby!" Everybody had turned to us, our faces flourished a pink color.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Mikuo yelled. "Everybody out of the classroom, Except for Miku and Len!" All the other students ran outta that classroom like they were going to die if they didn't, I'm sure they've never herd Mikuo yell like that before, So I can't blame them. "MIKU HATSUNE WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" Mikuo yelled.

"I'm pregnant." Miku said calmly.

Mikuo looked at me like he'd never been that pissed off before in his life. "You! How could you do this to my little sister!" He yelled at me.

"Mikuo...I wanted him to." Miku said.

"Shut up Miku I'm not talking to you!"

"Hey! Don't say such mean things to your little sister!"

Mikuo picked me up by the collar of my shirt. "If you abandon her, I'll personally find a way to kill you."

"Why would I do such a thing, I told her I'd marry her if she got pregnant, And that's what I plan on doing." I said pulling a ring out of my back pocket tossing it to Miku. "Wifey-chan" I said to Miku.

Mikuo still looked really pissed "I'll believe that once she starts getting big and you love her." Mikuo said unamused.

"I'll love her however she looks, She's gonna be my wifey." I said smiling and nodding.

"But still...I'm warning you..." He released the grip on my shirt. "Also, Tell your parents that you'll be staying at the Hatsune household until Miku gives birth, You're to be with her as much as you can, and you're to help her with whatever she needs." Mikuo said demandingly.

"I was planning to do that anyways." I said taking out my phone, dialing my parents number.

"Yes Len?" My mom asked.

"Can you dad and Rin come over to Miku's house...There's something really important I have to tell you guys."

The tone in my mothers voice got concerned. "We'll be over soon." My mom hung up the phone.

Mikuo, Miku and i were back at Mikuos house there was a knock on the door not even ten minutes later, Mikuo answered the door. "Welcome to our home." Mikuo said.

"Yes thank you, Now tell me what's so important?" My mom asked.

"Oh, Well let's have...them tell you." Mikuo said pointing at Miku and I.

"Len, What's going on?" Rin asked.

I took a deep breath and stood up, Helping Miku up I said. "Mom..Dad..Rin, I have something important to say."

"Yes, What is it?" My dad asked.

"Well...I kinda, Got Miku...Pregnant, And Mikuo wants me to stay here until she has her child."

"YOU DID WHAT NOW!" Rin, My mom and dad said.

"It's true...I'm pregnant, And Len's going to be the father of the baby, And I'm going to go through with having this baby because it's probably the only one I'll be able to have."

"So...Let me get this straight...You guys had sex? But when?" My mom asked.

"Remember when I said I was going to see Kaito...I went to Miku's instead and we...ya know, did it."

"Len, I'm very disappointed in you." My mom said.

"I know...I know, But I don't regret doing it."

Mikuo looked at me then Miku. "Well just as long as you're taking care of Miku then I'll help funding."

I was shocked when Mikuo said that, But glad as well. My parents looked at each other then at Mikuo then at Miku and I. "I suppose we can help fund too..." My dad said.

"Th-Thank you sir." Miku said, she then gripped her stomach and her eyes widened "Um...I'll be right back."

"I'll go to!" Rin said running for Miku.

I should follow them too...I said to myself following after Rin. The two girls were in the bathroom it sounded like Miku was crying and Rin was comforting her, I put my ear to the door, listening to the two girls conversation. "It'll be okay Miku." I herd Rin say.

"No it won't! I'm sixteen and I'm pregnant, and I don't know how to handle a child!" Miku most definitely was crying.

"Miku, Remember this...You have Len with you to help you along the way, I'm sure you guys can get through it together." Rin said.

Now that I wasn't expecting, I know Rin has the hots for me and her saying that...Maybe she's realized that she really can't have me, I'm sure she'll find someone though.

"Well, We should get back, I'm sure people are worried about you being gone so long." I herd someone stand up and reach for the doorknob and I went back to the room where everyone was, Miku and Rin followed soon after, I told Rin "You did a good thing."

She smiled at me. "Well, I found someone else to love."

"Who?" Miku and I asked.

"A girl named Luka."

"Luka Megurine?" Miku asked.

"Y-Yeah." Rin said blushing.

"I wish you luck with your relationship." Miku said smiling.

"Thanks. So what are you guys gonna name your child when you have it?" Rin asked Miku.

"It's to soon to know the gender, We'll have to wait a while."

"But you should think of some names anyway." Rin pointed out.

"Mari." I said.

"Mari?" Miku said.

I nodded "If it's a girl we should name it Mari."

Miku smiled brightly "I like that name, it has a nice ring to it." Miku said.

"If it's a girl I'm sure she'll be pretty like you."

Miku smiled then gripped her tummy. "I'll be right back."

Miku got up and headed to the bathroom. "So you're dating Luka?" I asked Rin.

"Yup." Rin said with a smile.

"Didn't know you swung that way." I said.

"I never wanted you to know." Rin said.

"So you have a thing for what's taboo?"

"Y-Yeah." Rin said blushing.

"I diddnt know Luka did either." I said.

"I knew." Miku said sitting back down next to me.

"How?" Rin and I asked.

"I was bi curious in middle school, So was Luka, So we tried to find out if we were or not, Turns out I'm not and she's straight up lesbian." Miku said.

"That would explain why she turns down every guy that asks her out." I said.

"Guys I gotta go!" Rin said standing up.

"Where ya going?" Miku asked.

"On a date!" Rin said.

"Don't have to much fun out there Rinny dear." I said.

"Coming from you? Ha, Well I seriously gotta go." Rin left.

"Your sister still annoys me, But her trying to comfort me through this time is pretty nice of her." Miku said.

"Yeah it is." I smiled and lifted up Miku's shirt and kissed her belly making Miku blush.

"I love you Miku." I said.

"I love you too." Miku said hugging me. I leaned in to kiss her, but she put her finger to my mouth.

"Let's save that for the bed." Miku said.

I smiled leading her back into her bedroom, the room where we made love, I gently pinned her against a wall.

"You know we won't be able to do stuff like this when your tummy starts to get bigger." I said.

"Yeah, I know." Miku said rubbing her belly gently.

I unbuttoned Miku's shirt and unclipped her bra, setting the bra on the ground next to the bed.

"I bet that's a bit more comfortable." I told her.

She nodded. "It is."

I then put my lips to hers and began to rub her side, trying to make her feel as comfortable as possible, I retracted my lips causing a thin line of saliva to form between our lips, and then before I knew it Miku was on top of me, With tears in her eyes.

"Len, I'm really scared...About whats going to happen." Miku cried out, Hugging me.

"I know you are. But we'll get through this...together." I patted her head letting her bury her face into my shirt as she cried...

* * *

><p>Anybody shocked by the whole Rix X Luka thing? XD<p>

OH AND MIKU'S PREGGO! :D WHO'S EXCITED ABOUT THAT? :D

So tell me do you think she'll have a girl or a boy? If so give me a name you think it might have, Maybe I'll use it^^

OH! Before I forget! idk how fast I'll update anymore o3o cuz I dunno how to write a story about a full preagnancy and the whole 9 months and everything XD Originally this story wasn't going to be breached out that far, But since it got so popular I decided to make the story longer than it was planned to be^^

Also, I have the 7th chapter almost finished, I just need to proof read it. It'll prolly be up by friday at the latest.

ONE MOAR THING O3O : The chappys won't be as explicit as Miku's baby keeps growing (Ya' know because her body won't really be able to handle it, And it might harm the child.) I hope you all will still read it tho!^^


	7. Chapter 7 : Mood Swings

Hey guise! I told you that I'd prob update the next chappy todaaaay! Thats two chappys in under 24 hours! YAY!

* * *

><p>So Mikuo told me that on days when Miku was too sick to go too school was supposed to stay home with her.<p>

Now I don't see the reason WHY I have to do this, I mean she's a one month pregnant woman she should be able to handle one half of a day by herself, she doesn't need to be treated like a child.

But of corse...She does seem to be a bit more mood swingy now and I really don't want to make her mad...because if I do I have a feeling that she'll slap me or something.

"Len! Could you come up here for a minute?" Miku yelled from the bedroom.

"Sure thing." I ran up the stairs and into her, well rather our bedroom.

"Len can you put this on pleeeease." Miku said, tossing a pink apron at me, with puppy dog eyes.

I blushed. "Th-This? B-But why?"

Miku pouted "It'll make you look ever cuter than you already are!" Miku said glomping me, I could feel the pressure of her breasts against my chest.

She then backed up. "Okay, ow, that hurt a bit..."

"Uh, Um I'm sorry!" I said.

"No...You didn't do anything." She pointed to her breasts "They get tender. And sometimes I forget." Miku said.

"Oh I see..." Miku tilted her head. "So are you gonna put on the apron?"

"Do I have a choice?" I said.

"Not unless you wanna get slapped." Miku said.

Damn, She really is mood swingy. So I put on the...pink apron and walked back into our bedroom. "Anything else?" I asked.

"Um, Yeah..If it isn't too much to ask, Could you make me some, soup...Um please." Miku asked.

"Sure, What kind?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter..." Miku said.

"Sure thing." I smiled. "I'll get started on it now."

"Yay! Thanks Len!" Miku said with a bright smile on her face. I started to walk down the stairs.

"Hey Len." Miku said.

"Yes Miku?" I said walking backwards up the stairs.

"You look really really cute in that apron." She took a picture of me with her phone.

I glared at her "Thanks Miku." I walked back down the stairs and started on the soup.

Then not ten minutes later I herd a scream from he upstairs. I ran upstairs and practiacally slid into the room. "What happened!"

Miku was crying "I'm fat!"

Really, That was her reason for screaming, Girls are so complicated. "Miku, you're not fat."

"Yes I am! See!" She pointed to the number on the scale she was standing on. It wasn't much past her usual weight.

"Miku, you're only a little bit past you're usual weight. And that's only because you're carrying a baby, As it grows you'll get bigger."

"You mean I'm gonna gain even MORE weight! And when I gain more weight I'll get fat and you won't love me anymore!" She started to cry again.

I hugged Miku "Miku, Why would you even think that? I'll love you no matter how you look, Because I love you for who you are. In here." I poked her where her heart is.

"R-Really? Even if I end up being freakishly huge?" Miku asked, still a bit teary eyed.

"Yes really, No matter how 'freakishly huge' you become." I said, Giving Miku a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey Len." Miku said still hugging me.

"Yes Miku?" I asked.

"What happened to that soup you were making me?"

My eyes widened "OH CRAP I forgot all about it!" I ran down the stairs and saw the soup boiling over.

"Crap, Mikuo's gonna kill me if his kitchen gets ruined!" I turned off the stove and started mopping up the soup that was on the ground, and clumsily hit my elbow against the pot of soup causing some of the soup to fall onto me. I screamed "Aaaaaah! Hot soup! Hot soup!" I herd Miku run down the stairs.

"Len I herd you scream are you okay?" Miku looked around the kitchen "What the hell happened here?" Miku asked.

"Soup boiled over, tried to fix it, soup fell on me, now I smell like leek soup." I said.

Miku leaned in towards me, and smelled me. "I think you smell delicious."

I laughed a bit "Thanks Miku." She smiled.

"So, you look like you could use a bit of help cleaning this up, Let me clean it." Miku said with another smile.

"No, it's okay I got it, I wouldn't want you to overwork yourself."

"I know, But it's just a kitchen, I think I can handle it." Miku said with yet another smile. "Besides, you should change out of your damp clothes."

"Okay, Fine."

"Yay! Now get me a mop!" I handed her the mop. She mopped up the rest of the boiled over soup while I was taking a shower.

A lot of things are sure to change in these nine months. And not just Miku, myself too. Now that I think of it, can I even handle being a father? I guess only time can tell. I thought to myself shutting off the water, I wrapped a towel around my body and went into the bedroom to change.

After I changed into some clean clothes I walked downstairs to find the kitchen looking good as new and Miku sitting at the table stirring a bowl of soul with her spoon.

"Hey, You did nice." I said, Looking aroung the kitchen

Miku looked up at me "Thanks, By the way this soup tastes really good."

"It does? Let me get a bowl." I smiled and got a bowl of soup sitting across from Miku.

"It does taste good." I said tasteing the soup and looking at Miku who was still looking at her bowl of soup.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah...I guess." Miku said.

"You're lying. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I'm thinking." She said.

"That's a pretty depressing thinking face." I replied

"Shut up!" Miku said throwing her spoon at me, which just barely missed my face.

"You're worried about it aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah...What if I can't deliver the child safely, or something goes wrong like a miscarriage or it died in my stomach."

"Miku, Gods on our side this time, I'm sure you'll deliver this child safely and it will be healthy."

"We can only hope." Miku said. "Damn, I'm tired...I'm gonna take a nap." Miku added on.

"Alright, get some rest. I'll wake you up in a few hours."

"Thanks." Miku said smiling and walking up the stairs.

I got up from the kitchen table and walked over to the shrine of Miku's parents, I sat in front of it. "Please, Let Miku have a safe and healthy child birth." I prayed out loud.

"I'm sure she'll come through with it." Mikuo said putting his hand on my shoulder, I didn't even hear him come in.

I looked up at him "You really think so?" I asked.

Mikuo nodded "I do."

Miku walked down the stairs wrapped in a blanket rubbing her eyes. "What's going on...Oh hey Mikuo."

"Morning sleeping beauty." Mikuo said.

"You're so nice." Miku frowned.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"I feel like I slept on a rock." Miku said.

"That'll happen when you're pregnant." Mikuo said.

"And how would you know?" I asked.

"Well...Uh, That's because..I kinda uh, Was in the same situation as you're in now Len...Except the girl I ya know...did it with died giving birth to the child." Mikuo said.

"That's...So..Sad." Miku said.

"Wait wait whoa, Hold up. So if YOU did the same thing to your girlfriend that I did to Miku, Then why did you get so mad at me?" I asked.

"Well, Miku's my little sister. Imagine if that happened to your sister how would you react?" Mikuo asked.

"I'd be fine with it just as long as the guy wouldn't leave her. But Rin's dating a girl right now and can't get pregnant by another girl." I said.

"So, you're saying that if your sister got pregnant you wouldn't really care?" Mikuo asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Can you both please just shut up? You're giving me a headache!" Miku yelled.

"Sorry..." Both Mikuo and I said.

"Thank you!" Miku practically yelled.

This is going to be nine very long months... I said to myself.

* * *

><p>Mood swings.<p>

Miku sure does change her mood a lot now doesnt she? XD

Anyway, I've decided that for every chapter update 2 weks of Miku's preagnancy will have passed. She the next chappy she'll be a month and a half along.

Also, I have no idea how soon I'll update anymore, I have to google everything about the preagnancy as the weeks go by and everyting. And well, I'm actually a really lazy person^^ Hehheh, So idk when i'll actually feel like doing that...BUT I know if I wait to long then I'll lose my reviews! And if I lose them then I'll be sad! DX So I'll try to update once(?) a week.

Anyway, Tell me how you liked this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8 : Relieving Stress

This chappy is a bit short T_T Sorry bout that. But theres going to be a chapter 8.5 because chapter is breaching out into two kinda short chapters...Is that confusing?

Anyway. I was oridinally gonna make it one chappy but then I herd .com/watch?v=LH6EiAzXi0w&list=FL0TPeHxa7SCeRoE4LsWnNDQ&index=7&feature=plpp_video that really pervy song, Which made me think really pervy thoughts which changed this whole chappy for me. And when I read all the lyrics FOR that really pervy song I exploded into fangirlness squealing and everything XD I love fangirling XDD  
>ANYWAY on to the chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>Miku and I have both been really stressed lately so Mikuo had this lovely plan to take us to the beach.<p>

"Mikuo...Why are you taking me to a damn beach when I'm pregnant?" Miku asked unenthusiastically.

"The beach will help relieve the stress you two are going through right now." Mikuo said.

"But Mikuo, I'm fat. I can't wear a swimsuit when I'm fat." Miku looked at her tummy.

Miku isn't really all that fat, she just thinks she is, I thought to myself.

"Miku, you're not fat. Stop saying that you are." I said aloud.

"But I am. Look, See." She lifted her shirt so that it's hem was right under her breasts.

I kissed her belly "You're not fat Miku dear." I said.

Miku blushed a bit "Y-You really don't think I am?" Miku asked, letting go of the part of her shirt that she was holding.

"I don't, Besides you're only a month and a half. You're going to get bigger as the months pass because the baby inside you is going to get bigger."

Miku remained silent.

"Miku?" I asked.

"Huh?" Miku said "Sorry, I guess I got caught in my train of thought." She smiled and laughed a bit.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked.

"The future..." Miku replied, patting her belly.

Mikuo's car screeched as it stopped in front of a beach house. "Here we are the Hatsune beach house." Mikuo said.

"Hatsune beach house?" Miku asked. "That means this beach house belongs to us?"

Mikuo nodded "Yup!" He made a thumbs up "It's the Hatsune's private beach house."

"That means nobody will see my belly?" Miku asked, her eyes sparkling.

Mikuo nodded again "Sure does."

"Oh yay!" Miku jumped up and out of the car in delight and I laughed when she did, making her blush.

I hopped out of the car grabbing both mine and Miku's bag.

Mikuo unlocked the house and pointed to the room upstairs and told us that it was ours.

I smiled opening the door to our bedroom and set the bags in there. "Hey Len. Is it just me or is it really cold in here?" Miku asked holding her arms.

"I think it's just you Miku." I said, suddenly feeling a chill, I looked over to the balcony, it was closed. "Ya know now I'm suddenly cold, let's go downstairs."

I took Miku's hand and went downstairs. "Hey Miku, Don't take offense to this. But isn't your family well...Not very rich?" I asked.

"Yeah. They were never really rich. Why?" She asked.

"Because I'm wondering how your parents are able to own a beach house."

"I'm wondering that too. Oh! Let's ask Mikuo! I'm sure he'll know." Miku said.

We walked to Mikuo's room knocking on his door. "Hey Mikuo." Miku said.

"Yes?" Mikuo asked still unpacking.

"Just wondering hut how were mom and dad able to afford a beach house. I mean our family was never really rich."

"Oh, They got a deal from the old family that lived here. I think they said something about one of the family members being murdered here." Mikuo said.

"Mu-Mu-Murdered? As in somebody d-d-died here?" Miku asked hugging me tightly.

"Yes. But I don't think it's anything to worry about." Mikuo said.

"I'll try not to worry about it. Come on Len, Let's go outside." Miku said.

I nodded "Sure."

She grabbed my hand. "You're going to be in the same room while I change into my swim suit." Miku said leading me back into our bedroom.

She unzipped her suitcase and took out a yellow polka dotted swim top with matching yellow bottoms. "Turn around." Miku said making a turning motion with her finger.

I turned around and rested my head onto the wall, I then herd this weird scratching noise. "Miku, Do you head that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Miku asked.

"There's a scratching noise, listen."

Miku walked over to where I was already in her swimsuit and put her ear to the wall. "Oh my god." Miku said.

"You hear it?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hurry and get your swimsuit on so we can go." Miku said sternly.

I nodded quickly changing into my swim trunks grabbing Miku's hand and heading for the door.

We walked out to the beach, she sat down on the sand and I sat next to her.

"The ocean sure is pretty." Miku said.

"Yeah, Almost makes me feel like the beach house isnt scary...Almost."

Miku nodded.

I looked up to the sky and saw some grey clouds up in the sky. "Miku it looks like it's about to rain." I pointed out.

"B-But, I don't wanna go back to that house." Miku said grabbing my shirt and hugging me tightly.

I patted her back "I know you don't, I know, But I'll be with you the whole time."

Rain started to pour down on us we ran inside the house soaking wet. "You guys look wet." Mikuo said folding up a newspaper.

"Oh really now?" An agitated Miku said.

"Somebody's on her period." I said.

Miku glared at me "Fuck you."

I smiled "When, where, and how hard? Oh wait we already did that."

Miku couldn't help but laugh a bit "You, Have a point there."

There was suddenly a knock at the door "Who's that Mikuo?" Miku asked.

"I...don't know, I diddn't invite anybody here I'll go check it out." Mikuo got up to see "Hm, Nobody's there."

"How odd." I said.

The next few hours were spent with Miku stuck in fetal position rocking back and fourth and she was constantly saying "I'm to young too die." While Mikuo and I played cards. Nothing too weird happened except for some creaking and the air got a bit colder. Either way I can tell Miku is still stressed, And this beach house isn't helping in the slightest.

But I have some 'special' plans to relax her...Tonight...

* * *

><p>&amp; So if you guys clicked the link up top you prob know what kinda thing is gonna happen in the next chapter XDD<p>

Oh, & I should mention, The whole "hanunted beach house" was actually based off of an episode of the anime xxxHolic, its actually a really good anime^^;

And also, Liek I said in my last chapter updates are gonna be all over the place, And I actually rushed this chappy a bit so I could get started with 8.5, Becasue when a good idea strikes I gotta write it down or else I'll forget it^^ And I kinda REALLY wanted to leave a cliffhanger^^ Heh-heh^^


	9. Chapter 9

So haii~ You all probably hate me for not updating in SOOOOOOOOO LOOOOOONG.

Well, I humbly apologize, tbh I forgot about this story for a while =/and when I remembered it I had writers block so ugggggh -.-

But! I got it done! Plz dun hate me ;u;

* * *

><p>~later in the night~<p>

Miku and I layed in our bed; I was in my boxers and Miku was wearing shorts and a T-Shirt.

"Len, I don't want to go to sleep..." Miku whispered to me, still scared because of what had hapened earlier, but honestly who wouldn't be? This place gives me the fuckin' creeps.

"Shhhh~ Shhh~ Miku, honey I know...but It'll be okay." I said, holding Miku in my lap and kissing her from her cheek to her neck.

"Len..." Miku said blushing "I'm with child...are you sure it's okay to do that...?" she asked.

"It'll be fine, the baby is still too premature, it probably won't even have an effect on it..." I said reassuringly.

"I...just don't want to take any chances..." Miku said nervously.

"Don't worry Miku just sit back and relax...I promise nothing will happen." I whispered to her while kissing her neck.

"You swear...?" she asked.

"I swear, okay." I said smiling and kissing her.

she kissed back "O...Okay..."she said blushing and smiling a bit.

"Good..." I smiled "Lift up your arms..." I said.

"My...arms? Why?"she asked confusingly.

"Just...please, I want to try something..." I said smiling a soft smile.

"Alright...?" she lifted her arms, I could tell she was somewhat confused on the situation. Once she raised her arms I licked her armpit, Miku blushed and moaned lightly, it sounded pretty hot, actually.

"L-Len?! What did you do that for?" Miku asked blushing. "Like I said, I was trying something out, you seemed to enjoy it though." I said chuckling a bit.

Miku said nothing in responce though"Miku, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." she said smiling slightly, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Alright, good..." I smiled, and gently pinned her to the bed, I then kissed her quickly, making her blush.

I then moved my hands to the bottom on her shirt "May I?" I asked, getting a slight nod from Miku. I then removed Mikus shirt and tossed in on the ground, she wasn't wearing a bra and that made me blush a bit.

Miku giggled at my blush "What?" I asked still blushing a bit.

"Your blush..." she paused "It's cute." she said with a cute smile.

"Know what else is cute?" I asked.

"What?" she asked giggling a bit.

"You are..." I said, as I lightly massaged one of her breasts, and earning a cute high-pitched squeak from Miku by doing so.

"You're so, so cute, and our child will be just as cute as you..." I whispered huskily, making Miku blush even more than she already was.

"Len stop..." Miku mumbled.

"Why? Don't you like this...?" I asked, a concerned look on my face.

"Well...yes I do, but..." Miku whispered.

"But...what?" I asked, the look of concern still on my face.

"Ah...the house..." Miku said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"It's...haunted." Miku whispered.

I chuckled a bit "What's that got to do with what we're doing?"

"I don't know but..." I cut her off.

"Miku I won't let anything happen to you or the baby, I promise, okay?" I said, kissing her lips and then her belly.

"Okay..." Miku mumbled.

"Hey, cheer up..." I smiled and kissed her again. "I promised I won'tlet anything happen to either of you and I intend to keep that promise." right as I said that the closet door opened and closed.

Miku made a high pitched squeak and I kissed her, to try to calm her down a bit. "I'll make you forget about the house...just focus on the pleasure okay?" I told her smiling a confident smile, Miku nodded.

I then carefully slid off the shorts she was wearing "Len!" Miku blushed, she must've thought that I was going to get inside her...or uh, something like that.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do what you're thinking of." I told her, blushing a bit myself, Miku nodded in responce.

I then started to rub her clitoris immediatly hearing a low moan from Miku, just hearing her moan made me rub her clitoris faster, which made Miku moan louder. I then stopped and whispered huskily in Mikus ear "Your moan makes me go _crazy_."

"R...Really?" Miku paused and kissed me "Then why don't you...make me moan more?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

I blushed slightly and smirked back "Gladly." I then lowered my body so that my face was by Miku's lower region and pulled down her wet painties, tossing them somewhere on the ground. I then started to lick her clitoris, which made Miku moan _really _loud; hearing her moan only made me continue to lick her more. I stopped after some time, and licked her womanhood which made Miku moan louder than before. I could tell Miku was about to lose it (In a good way of corse) so I decided that I would stop for the night.

I moved up so that my face was near her's and I kissed her forehead "Better?" I asked, Miku nodded, blushing bright red. "Good..." I said hugging Miku, she then yawned and started to fall asleep.

"Goodnight, Len."

"Goodnight, Miku."

~Next Day~

"Did you two have fun last night?" Mikuo asked, sipping some coffee.

"Y...You could hear us?" Miku asked blushing.

"You were moaning so loudly if we were at the house I'm sure the whole neighborhood would've been able to hear you." Mikuo said chuckling, he then turned to me. "Good job." he flashed me a thumbs up.

"Hey, thanks." I said flashing him a thumbs up back.

Mikuo stood up "We're going to need to leave soon if we want to make it back to the house before dusk." he paused "Miku, you're going to have to go to school tomarrow."

"Do I have to? People are going to pick on me for my belly..." Miku said looking at the ground.

"You brought that among yourself, and you're missing way too much schoolwork, you're going to have to go to school tomarrow." Mikuo said.

"Fine..." Miku said crossing her arms.

"Now you two go get packed while I make you breakfest." Mikuo said smiling.

Miku and I nodded and went up to our room "I'm so glad we're leaving this place...it gives me the creeps..." Miku said pulling out her suitcase, I nodded in aggrement pulling out my suitcase. I kissed her quick and we then packed our things. After doing that we went downstairs and Mikuo had made us waffles and bacon.

"Eat up, because after you eat we're leaving." Mikuo said grabbing our suitcases and heading to the car. Miku and I ate quickly, both of us very much ready to leave the house, after eating we walked to the car holding hands.

"Ready to go?" Mikuo asked, both of us nodding "Good, get in." he said, we got in the car and Mikuo started to drive.

I looked out the window and saw the house that we were staying in wasn't there anymore "What the hell...?" I mumbled.

"What is it?" Miku asked.

"Oh nothing..." I said "Must've just been my imagination..." I thought to myself.


End file.
